


Ménage a Trois

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Consanguinity [4]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy comes up with a way to fulfil Penny's fantasies about Sheldon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage a Trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarityfirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarityfirefly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pas de Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562647) by [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren). 



> This work is set in the same 'verse as 'Two-Step Waltz' and 'Pas de Deux' and is a possible AU sequel to 'Wide Awake and Dreaming'. If you don't want to or haven't read those, all you need to know is that Missy and Penny have slept together... and so have Missy and Sheldon. Originally posted to the BBT Kink Meme [here](http://bbt-kink.livejournal.com/407.html?thread=35735#t35735), I am sure this de-anoning is a surprise to exactly nobody.
> 
>  _Big Bang Theory_ characters are the property of Chuck Lorre and CBS. No money is being made from this work of fan fiction.

Penny gets to wear the strap-on this time and she’s going to town on Missy, the bullet vibe buzzing between her thighs, when that damnable triple knock sounds at her front door and completely kills the mood. 

“What the hell, Sheldon,” she grumbles, pulling out of Missy, yanking the harness off, and pulling her robe on. Missy tucks one leg over the other and puts her hands behind her head and gives her a slow smile. 

“Invite him in,” she suggests. 

“We’re kind of busy, in case you hadn’t noticed.” 

“Yeah, I know, and last time we were kinda busy you called me by his name.” Missy gives her an arch look. “So go let him in.” 

Penny’s flummoxed by the suggestion, so she does the only thing she can do. 

She goes and lets him in.

Sheldon’s casually dressed, for Sheldon; he’s only wearing one plain black t-shirt instead of his usual layers and a pair of soft blue jeans that look about a million years old. 

“Penny. Missy told me to come over.” 

“She what?” 

“She said something about you needing to see me at nine o’clock.” His eyes drop to her cleavage; she senses him mentally cataloging the signs of arousal. Flushed skin, hard nipples, and of course his sister naked in the next room. “What do you need me for?” 

“Shelly, honey, come in here and we’ll show you exactly what she needs you for,” Missy calls from the bedroom. 

“Missy, for God’s sake—” Penny whirls around only to see Missy standing unashamed in the doorway, one hand on her hip. Sheldon swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and his eyes definitely linger on his sister’s body. 

“Sheldon? Missy? One of you explain...” Penny’s never heard her own voice so faint. Sheldon looks like he could use an explanation as well.

“She needs you, Shelly,” Missy says, holding out her hand. “And I need her.” 

Suddenly it all comes crashing in, what Missy means for them to do, and Penny’s mouth goes dry. This can’t be right, it can’t be— 

And then Sheldon’s mouth is on hers, lips pressing softly against hers, there and gone like the touch of an inquisitive butterfly. 

“I taught him how to kiss when we were kids,” Missy says. “Taught him a few other things, too.” She joins them and puts a fingertip under her brother’s chin, turning him toward her. “It’s okay, Shelly. You’re safe.”

When they kiss it’s like mirror images kissing, not because of their appearance, but because of how they move in perfect synchronicity. Penny sees Missy’s tongue dart between Sheldon’s lips, sees Sheldon’s tongue follow it, and goes weak at the knees. She was unaware that the definition of “safe” had anything to do with this. 

Missy kisses her next and pulls the cord of her robe, letting it fall open. Sheldon’s watching them with a strange light in his eyes as Missy’s hand finds Penny’s breast and strokes a traitorous moan out of her. Then he reaches out and his hand is bigger than Missy’s, lightly callused where he holds his whiteboard markers, and between the two of them they bring her to her knees in the middle of the living room. 

“Shelly, take off your shirt,” Missy says, because apparently she’s in charge, and Sheldon obediently shucks off his shirt, and it’s only then that Penny realizes he wandered over here barefoot, because the sight of him in just jeans and nothing else draws her eyes inexorably to his whole body. She can see the bulge at his groin and suddenly she doesn’t give a damn if this is wrong, because it feels right. Somehow, she doesn’t know how, it feels right. 

Missy grabs her wrist and tugs her lightly toward the bedroom. Sheldon follows them, padding across the floor almost silently. 

It’s Sheldon who Missy pulls onto the bed first; he casts a curious glance at the discarded harness and the strap-on jutting from it, and then lowers his head to suck his sister’s nipple into his mouth. She arches her back with pleasure and Penny just has to take her turn on Missy’s other breast, leaving a reddened mark just above her nipple before sliding her mouth down and letting the rough little peak slip between her lips. Missy whimpers and after a minute pushes them both away. 

“Now Penny,” she orders Sheldon, and while Penny may have imagined being with Sheldon before, it never went anything like this. She certainly didn’t imagine him being so biddable, and then she can’t think because his mouth is on her breast and Missy’s scooted down the bed to slip a finger into her, finding her g-spot with unerring ease. They move in a matching rhythm that drives her wild, to the point where she lets out a disappointed cry when they stop. 

“Missy’s not usually this good about sharing her toys,” Sheldon says, and his accent has thickened appreciably. 

“That’s because you usually set them on fire.” 

“I think she _is_ on fire,” Sheldon remarks, and then he’s moving to put his mouth where Missy’s hand is and Penny sees white as his tongue darts over her and Missy’s finger starts curling inside her.

“Oh my God,” she gasps, hips bucking, and Sheldon puts one hand on her stomach to pin her down, looking up at her with stern blue eyes before going back down on her. 

She hears the jingle of the buckles on the harness and Sheldon’s head lifts again. Missy leans down and whispers something in his ear and Sheldon goes red but nods. 

“What exactly are you planning?” Penny asks muzzily. 

“Put your cock back on and you’ll find out,” Missy says with a laugh. 

“Missy!” Sheldon sounds scandalized. 

“You’re not going to pull me up on my language _now_ , of all times.” 

Penny fumbles the harness back on while Missy lies back down. She’s focusing so hard on the task that when she turns back to the other two and sees Sheldon pleasuring Missy with long, slow strokes of his tongue, she jabs herself in the thumb with the tongue of one buckle and yelps. Missy catches her hand and sucks her thumb into her mouth, soothing it with her tongue, and Sheldon sits up and kisses Penny square on the mouth, and this time it’s no soft butterfly peck. His tongue flicks against hers, and he tastes like Missy, and Penny slips her other hand between her legs, below the strap-on, finding her own clit with her fingertip.

“No,” Sheldon says, pulling her hand away.

Penny whines and then Missy’s pulling her down and in and her thighs are spread wide for Penny to settle between them again. She wipes her cock off and spreads more lube over it before slipping it into Missy. 

Sheldon stands up and undoes his belt, the leather sliding swiftly free of the buckle, and his eyes are fixed on them as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans, pushing them and his underwear down. He’s slow to get back on the bed until Missy pulls him toward them, and not by the hand, either. His eyes flutter closed when Missy’s hand closes on him, and his cock is longer than her closed fist, and Penny thinks she’s got Missy’s plan figured out.

“Sheldon, come on,” she says, pausing in her movements. “Missy’s right. I need you, and I need you _now_.” 

Missy lets him go and finds a condom, tossing it to him; Penny props herself up on one arm and takes hold of him with her free hand, pulling him right up against the bed. He’s hot and heavy in her hand. He tears the condom open and Penny leans over, a little awkwardly, and rolls it onto him with her mouth. The choking moan that’s torn from his throat lets her know that they haven’t got much time to waste. 

She spreads her legs so he can push into her from behind; Missy draws in a deep breath when he does as the extra weight pushes her hard into the mattress. Then he finds his balance, propped up on both arms, and Penny lowers herself down again, closing her legs to trap him within her. 

They find a rhythm that works with some effort, Missy rising to meet Penny, Penny caught between them. Sheldon’s breath is warm on the back of her neck; Missy’s breasts are soft against hers. She finds she can easily imagine the two of them discovering each other when they were younger, innocent touches leading to less innocent activities, and she shivers at the thought of it. She can’t believe she’s actually thinking of it as somehow sweet that they did it, but she is. 

But Missy’s right; Sheldon _is_ safe. Because if they learned together, they must have been spared the indignity of dancing with unfamiliar partners, of fumbling backseat car sex, of learning from a stranger. She herself feels safe between them, but also hotly aroused, especially when Sheldon leans down over her shoulder to kiss his sister again. 

Perhaps it’s _because_ it’s so wrong that it feels so right. 

Missy squirms her hand in between their bodies and Penny feels the bullet vibe start on a low, insistent hum, and it rapidly pushes her toward the edge. 

“Sheldon, please—” 

She feels his center of balance shift and then one hand’s cupping her breast, fingers toying with first her nipple then Missy’s, and Missy comes with a gasp, shuddering helplessly under their bodies. Penny can’t stop moving though, and she wrings a second orgasm out of Missy before she can feel herself jump from almost there to right on the edge. She hears herself saying both their names over and over like a mantra, squeezes her legs tight, and comes with Sheldon pulsing into her, the kind of simultaneous climax she’s read about and heard about but rarely experienced for herself. 

Sheldon says her name when he comes, his forehead resting against the back of her shoulder. He says it like a prayer, like he’s found God in her heat. 

Missy kisses them both and then pushes at Penny’s shoulder; she takes the hint and lifts off her, feeling Sheldon slip out of her and a gentle empty ache taking his place. She feels unreal, surreal, hyper-real, and like she still doesn’t quite know what’s going on. 

All she knows now is that _both_ Cooper twins are very good in bed.


End file.
